scream_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scream
Scream is an American slasher film and the first film in the franchise of the same name. The film was released on December 20, 1996, and focuses on a serial killer obsessed with following the rules of a horror film. Plot After receiving phone calls harassing her about horror movie trivia, Casey Becker and her boyfriend, Steve Orth are murdered by a person in a costume. The following day, the police begin an investigation at Woodsboro High School where the two were students and the media begins to report on the incident. Sidney Prescott struggles to deal with the upcoming anniversary of her mother, Maureen Prescott's death at the hands of Cotton Weary despite reporter Gale Weathers's insistence of Cotton's innocence. She also receives a call from the killer, however after he attacks her, she manages to escape. Almost immediately after the killer leaves, her boyfriend, Billy Loomis arrives and accidentally drops his mobile phone, causing Sidney, as well as the police, to suspect it's him. Sidney then begins to stay with her best friend Tatum Riley. Billy is released the next day and suspicion falls onto Neil Prescott, Sidney's father, after the calls are traced back to his phone. School is suspended temporarily due to the murders, and Stu Macher decides to host a party to celebrate. While at the party, Principal Arthur Himbry is attacked and killed by the killer. At Stu's party, Gale shows up to spy on the party with hidden cameras after deciding the killer is likely to strike. She eventually meets up with Tatum's brother, Deputy Dewey Riley, and the two agree to investigate together. While getting more beer for the party, Tatum is killed when trying to escape through the cat resulting in her head getting crushed. Most of the people at the party leave after hearing about Himbry's death, and Billy shows up. Him and Sidney go to the bedroom to talk and end up sleeping together, and after Billy is attacked and seemingly killed. Sidney runs away and finds Gale's cameraman, Kenny Jones, and as he's preparing to help her, his throat is slit. Elsewhere, Gale and Dewey find Neil's car and believe him to be the killer, quickly returning to the party. Gale attempts to escape in her news van, but when Sidney appears in the middle of the road, Gale swerves to the side and hits a tree. Dewey is stabbed by the killer, and Sidney takes his gun. Stu and Randy Meeks appear and claim the other as the killer, but Sidney shuts out both of them. After Billy reveals he's alive, he lets Randy into the house and subsequently shoots him, revealing himself as the killer. As Sidney attempts to escape, Stu blocks her path, and reveals himself as a second killer. They reveal they plan to kill Sidney and blame it all on her father. They also reveal they killed her mother due to her having an affair with Billy's father, Hank Loomis, and that Cotton is innocent. After injuring each other to appear as though they were attacked, Gale attempts to stop them, allowing Sidney time to escape. She attacks and kills Stu by dropping a television on his head. After Randy is discovered to be alive, Billy attacks Sidney again, however Gale shoots him in the chest, and Sidney shoots him in the head, killing him. In the aftermath of the murders, Gale reports on the night's events, and Dewey is revealed to have survived being stabbed. Cast and characters In order of credit Starring Supporting cast Uncredited cast * Henry Winkler as Arthur Himbry Additionally, Lynn McRee appears in a picture as Sidney's mother, Maureen Prescott. Director Wes Craven cameos as a janitor named Fred, who's name and appearance is a reference to another horror icon created by Craven, Freddy Krueger. Death count This film featured/revealed eight deaths in total. Seven occurred during the film, while one occurred before the film, but was first mentioned here. # [[Maureen Prescott|'Maureen Prescott']]:' Maureen was murdered by Ghostface (Billy and Stu) as revenge for her affair with Billy's father. This death is before the events of the film. # [[Steve Orth|'Steve Orth]]:' Steve was gutted by Ghostface (Billy and Stu) to taunt Casey Becker. # [[Casey Becker|'Casey Becker]]:' Casey was stabbed in the chest, gutted, and hung from a tree by Ghostface (Billy). # [[Arthur Himbry|'Arthur Himbry]]:' Himbry was stabbed repeatedly in the chest and hung from the school's goalpost by Ghostface (Billy). # 'Tatum Riley: Tatum had her arm sliced by Ghostface (Stu). While trying to escape, she gets stuck in the garage door, which Ghostface then raises, causing her head to be crushed. # Kenny Jones: Kenny's throat was slit by Ghostface (Billy). # Stu Macher: Stu was stabbed repeatedly by Billy, and while attacking Sidney, she dropped a television on his head, electrocuting him. # Billy Loomis: Billy is impaled in the chest with an umbrella by Sidney, shot in the chest by Gale, and shot in the head by Sidney. Notes and trivia * The film's success led to a series of sequels and a spin-off television series. In 1997, Scream 2 was released, and in 2000, Scream 3 was released with the intention of concluding a trilogy. Eleven years after Scream 3 was released, a fourth film, Scream 4, was released with the intention of starting a new trilogy. In 2015, a television series, Scream: The TV Series, began airing, and cancelled any plans of further films. Category:Films Category:Scream __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__